I Must Fight
by hitachiin aya
Summary: Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku tak mempunyai tempat tinggal,aku hanya tinggal di jalan-jalan kota yang besar ini. Review please. Onegaishimasu
1. Chapter 1

**I Must Fight!**

Chapter 1

"Hah,hah,hah"

BRUK

Dengan segala kekuatan yang terbatas ia miliki sekarang ia hanya bisa menyundul salah satu di antara yang lain yang masih hidup. Akibatnya,darah mengalir perlahan dari dahinya yang lebar menuju ke arah pinggir wajahnya.

"Sepertinya ini adalah yang terakhir," ia pun dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih ia miliki,ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju tempat di mana ia bisa memulihkan tenaganya tersebut. Tapi,ia tak tahu kemana ia pergi. Darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya,lengannya,bagian lututnya. Dan belum lagi luka goresan yang sebelumnya belum sembuh sempurna kembali terbuka akibat perkelahian tadi.

Lalu,ia terjatuh lemas. Tidak,dia masih bisa memrasakan hujan yang deras mengenai seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut sempat mengiris kesakitan. Tapi,itu hanya sementara mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

Tetapi dia kembali bangkit berdiri untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak untuk menyimpan sebuah alat musik. "Syukurlah,biola ini tidak rusak. Heh,aku lebih baik mati daripada biola ini rusak," katanya dengan sarkastik.

"Ayolah,Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa pergi dari tempat berisik ini," kata gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri untuk membangkitkan semangatnya. Tapi…

BRUK

"Hhhh… Sepertinya,aku tak bisa bangkit lagi atau mungkin inilah hari terakhirku untuk berada di kota yang brengsek ini," mata Sakura pun tertutup dan terbaring lemas dengan di penuhi luka-luka.

Tap,tap,tap

'Hahh,fans gila mereka itu. Meskipun hari hujan mereka masih mengejarku. Apa-apaan mereka,' kata seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menuju sebuah jalan sepi di mana Sakura tergeletak.

Tak berapa lama ia berjalan,ia melihat seoran gadis yang tergolek lemas di jalan. Pakaiannya basah akibat hujan yang deras,tapi bukan hanya karena hujan,tetapi juga karena darah.

"Cih!" katanya tak peduli.

Tapi,tak lama kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik berjalan menuju Sakura yang tergolek lemas.

"Tak ada kata lain…" katanya sambil membawa Sakura dengan 'brige-style'

'Sepertinya baru mengenal gadis ini…' pikir laki-laki tersebut.

Tapi,ia segera menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dan membawa Sakura ke arah rumah sakit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Must Fight**

Chapter 2 : My past

**Sakura POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku tak mempunyai tempat tinggal,aku hanya tinggal di jalan-jalan kota yang besar ini.

Awalnya,aku adalah seorang _ojou-sama_—anak perempuan yang kaya. Anak perempuan satu-satunya dari pemilik Haruno Company. Apapun keinginanku pasti selalu ada. Tapi,kehidupanku hancur saat aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal dan kuperkirakan mungkin salah satu rival Ayah.

Saat itu umurku masih 9 tahun. Aku selalu membawa benda yang sangat aku sayangi,benda itu adalah biola. Biola itu adalah pemberian Ayah dan Ibuku saat aku berhasil menjuarai martial arts se-Jepang. Aku memang sejak kecil ingin belajar alat musik itu,tapi kedua orang tuaku menginginkan aku berhasil dalam martial arts. Tapi,mereka berjanji akan memberikanku sebuah biola dan mempelajari alat musik tersebut apabila aku berhasil menjuarai martial arts. Dengan latihan terus menerus,akupun berhasil mendapatkan gelar "1st rank martial arts". Kedua orang tuaku pun memenuhi janjinya. Hanya benda itu yang sangat berharga,aku lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan benda yang banyak menyimpan kenangan ini.

Pada saat itu,aku dan kedua orang tuaku berlibur menuju Kyoto. Kali ini kami memakai mobil pribadi alias yang dikendarai oleh Ayah. Sengaja saja,kami ingin merasakan bagaimana liburan yang sederhana itu. Mobil itu berjalan dengan santai. Tapi,tiba-tiba…

CKIITTT

Sebuah mobil melaju lalu menghadang jalan kami. Lalu,keluarlah beberapa orang yang semuanya laki-laki dengan berpakaian hitam memakai kaca mata bak FBI yang ingin menangkap musuhnya menuju mobil kami.

Aku sempat ketakutan,tapi karena sudah terlatih akibat berbagai latihan mental martial arts aku mencoba tegar.

"KELUAR KALIAN!!!" perintah salah satu dari mereka.

Kami pun keluar dengan ketakutan,aku sudah hampir menangis saat kedua orang tuaku ditodong pistol di kepalanya. Aku pun dilakukan seperti itu juga,

"AYAH!! IBU!!" kataku yang sudah menangis

"Sakura,gunakan keahlian martial arts kamu. Dan pergilah dari sini!" perintah Ayah.

"Tapi,Ayah dan Ibu—"

"Jangan pedulikan kami,pergilah!!" kata Ibuku.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar,aku pun melihat Ayah dan Ibu sudah dilumuri darah di daerah dadanya.

Aku pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat salah satu pembunuh orang tuaku itu hendak menodong pistolnya ke arahku. Aku dengan gesit menendang pistol tersebut hingga terlempar. Salah satu dari mereka lagi menembak ke arahku,tapi dengan lincahnya aku tendang orang itu. Dan berpindah menendang dan memukul yang lain. Beberapa kali mereka menembakkan peluru ke arahku tapi percuma. Aku sangat gesit menghindarinya.

Aku menendang dan memukul mereka dengan penuh emosi serasa mengamuk. Itu mengakibatkan tenagaku hampir habis. Semua pembunuh itu sudah pingsan,mungkin.

Aku mencoba berjalan menuju ke arah mayat orang tuaku. Tapi,seorang laki-laki berumur 30 tahun keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Dia berjalan menuju ke arahku,aku tak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba dia memukulku dari belakang entah itu dengan apa hingga membuatku tersungkur di samping biolaku. Aku memegang benda tersebut. Lalu aku melihat laki-laki tersebut berdiri di hadapan mayat orang tuaku dan berkata,"Aku sang Uchiha. Akhirnya,menang,"dengan penuh senyum kemenangan.

'_Sial!,tenagaku sudah habis…'_

Dunia pun menjadi gelap.

xxxx

Saat aku terbangun,aku masih berada pinggir jalan sepi di mana orang tuaku dibunuh. Aku mencoba duduk,saat aku lihat orang tuaku masih tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Bu,Ibu masih dengar Sakura nggak?' kataku dengan berlinangan air mata.

Beberapa kali aku memanggil beliau,beliau tidak menjawab. Aku pun beralih ke arah Ayahku.

"Ayah,Ayah bisa dengar aku? Jawab,Yah!!" kataku dengan sedikit berteriak.

Karena tak ada respon juga,air mataku semakin menjadi.

"USSSSOOOO!!!" kataku dengan berteriak hingga bergema.

xxxx

**Normal POV**

Saat air matanya sudah reda,ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan berusaha melupakanya. Tapi,ia takkan bisa melupakannya. Dendamnya kepada pembunuh orang tuanya itu benar-benar tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia benar-benar ingin membalasnya

Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat di mana biolanya tergeletak. Dia mengecek di dalamnya.

'_Baik-baik saja'_ pikirnya. "Syukurlah… Huhuhu" tangisnya sambil memeluk benda tersebut.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah Ayah dan Ibunya,"Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam kalian,"

Ia akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tak tentu arah tujuan.

xxxx

Sejak itulah dia memutuskan untuk terus berkelahi untuk meluapkan emosi. Sakura tak pernah punya tempat tinggal. Sakura tak pernah berteman untuk berbagi kesusahan di jalanan. Mereka lebih mendendam kepadanya karena mereka sering dikalahkan oleh Sakura. Saat dia ingin memenuhi kehidupannya ia harus berkelahi dahulu untuk mengambil uang dari mereka.

Dan menurut kabar,perusahaan Haruno bangkrut karena tak ada yang mengurusi. Sakura juga tak peduli dengan perusahaan itu,ia lebih memilih tinggal di jalanan dan berkelahi untuk meluapkan dendamnya. Hhhh… memang tak seperti gadis yang lain yang lebih memilih hidup glamour tapi dia beda. Dia harus berkelahi untuk membalaskan dendamnya meskipun mereka tak salah. Tapi,suatu ketika dia mendengar nama 'Uchiha' dari salah satu preman yang sedang bercengkrama dengan preman yang lain.

"Hei,kau tahu tidak dengan Uchiha?" katanya.

"Haaahhh,siapa sih yang tak tahu dengan klan itu? Mereka kan menguasai seluruh perusahaan di kota ini. Dan katanya,anak penerus Uchiha itu juga seorang berandalan tapi juga seorang musisi," kata seorang yang memakai anting di hidung.

"Hah? Bukannya begitu dia hanya suka berkelahi juga dan kadang-kadang menghabiskan uangnya untuk berfoya-foya. Cih! Sombong sekali hanya karena dia orang kaya," kata seorang rambut yang dicat pirang dan bercampur merah.

"Tapi,hebat juga bisa jadi musisi. Kita saja berkali-kali nge-band di pinggir jalan untuk mendapatkan perhatian produser musik tak pernah bisa. Akhirnya,kita hanya bisa berkelahi dan mencuri," kata seorang yang berkulit hitam.

"Bodoh! Dia kan orang kaya! Kita hanya orang biasa. Mana bisa kita mendapatkan perhatian produser apalagi dengan gaya berandalan kita ini.,"

"Oh,iya yah!" cengengesan orang tadi.

"Tapi,katanya malam ini ada pertawuran antara gang Akatsuki dengan gang yang di ketuai Uchiha tersebut. Tapi,lebih didengar-dengar lagi sang ketua Uchiha tersebut tak akan datang entah mengapa."

"Nah,sepertinya gang Uchiha itu perlu bantuan kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut tawuran itu juga,bro?" kata yang berambut pirang dan bercampur merah dengan girang.

"Hahaha,sepertinya mengasyikan. Yosh! Ayo,kita ke tempat mereka. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tawuran dengan gang terkenal itu. C'mon,bro!" ajak yang berkulit hitam. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti dari belakang dengan semangat,di antara mereka ada yang mengambil sebuah tongkat besi yang tak terlalu panjang tetapi ampuh untuk menaklukkan musuh.

'_Menarik'_ pikir Sakura. _'Meskipun sang ketua tak muncul aku bisa menghabisi anak buah dia dulu. Anak buahnya jugalah yang menghabisi orang tuaku. Uchiha,sialan!'_

xxxx


End file.
